The technical field of the present invention relates to wellbore cleaning. More particularly, the technical field of the present invention relates to modular debris chambers of a debris extraction tool and a method for collecting debris using such modular debris chambers.
In recent years, attention has been given to the use of debris extraction tools for wellbore cleaning. GB 2441246B discloses a device and method for retrieving debris from a well using a venturi debris extraction tool and may be useful background art for understanding the present invention. Venturi debris extraction tools are used to create a downhole ‘reverse circulation’ path to encourage loose debris to be drawn into a collecting chamber. This chamber may be long and requires to be dismantled on the rig floor when pulled from the well. The chamber often contains heavy brine which is considered hazardous on skin contact. A system and/or method for collecting this brine efficiently and any debris would be advantageous.
In view of the prior art discussed above, there is a need to be able to collect brine and/or debris with a debris extraction tool without loosing too much power of the downhole reverse circulation path. In one embodiment, the debris chambers should aid circulation within the debris extraction tool. It is desirable that debris chambers should collect debris and allow for the fluid to flow as freely as possible through the debris chambers while at the same time allow solid debris to be collected in the debris chambers.
A further need is to avoid unwanted fluid (brine) spillage from a of debris extraction tool. There is a need to be able to collect brine and/or debris in a safe and controlled manner. This would allow for a cleaner environment and compliance with any regulations in this regard. Additionally, it is desirable to avoid the cumbersome arrangements from a technical and/or economical point of view.